User talk:Selound
--LordTBT Talk! 06:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! :) Welcome to the Redwall WIki! I hope you have a great time here. Edit yore user page by clicking on user page then edit this page. I be's a female otter archer. Welcome again, mate!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I am Ferretmaiden or as my friends call me, Meeka. if you would like to be more formal however, call me The Maiden of Ferrets! I sencerly hope you have more fun than a human being should be alowed to have here! and please fill out your userpage so we can know a little bit about you! welcome again!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello there, and welcome to Redwall Wiki!! You seem to have already began to post fan art on here, and since you are a fan artist, you can add that category when you fill out your userpage! On there you can write about your character, yourself, your likes/dislikes, opinions on stuff, and anything else you'd like to write! If you have any questions regarding the coding stuff on here (It can get confusing!), please don't hesitate to ask! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) whoi coitenly moi deary! i'll draw you a pic :D lol just leave your description on my talkpage! :D ^-^ i just read your userpage! lol, i figured you read silverwing when you spoke of your character named Zephyr! lol --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) okay! ^-^ i'll get on it when i get the time! were you the one who sent the compliment about me art?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) here it is! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you. Star Wars, Bolt, Over the hedge and Open Season! And Silverwing. Those are some of my favorites too : D. Oh and I like your pictures, cool style! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Koratann talonstrike you rule did you draw those character?\ Hey!! I'm Silver, I'm not sure if you heard of me(doubt it, haha)but we have a few things in common, I have no religion, only a firm, strong relationship with Christ(in other words, Christian), I also love Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Open Season, Over the Hedge, but I have never really read any of those books, are they good? I've also seen Bolt, also could you check out my fanfics? I have wuite a few, but only working on a few, well, ttyl--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the wait of the next chapter of my story I'll be working on it really soon so please hang in there. OMYGOSH!!!!!! You Like Teen Titans too?!?!?! *hyperventalates and runs around the room* I LOOOOVE Teen Titans as you probably guessed by that outburst.... =P I even have a Fursona for it... (I have a fursona for almost everything *rollz Eyez* Look up WordGirl on PBS... I think you may like that! XD it's hilarious.--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Wordgirl fursona is Lady Answers (A.K.A Tina Big daughter of mr Big). she used to want to be a writer until her dad tried to use her writing skills to get himself more money. she goes into science and in science school she gets a crush on stephen boxleightner. she later accidentily gives herself hypnotic powers with one of her experiments and helps wordgirl... as you can guess i'm in love with Professor Boxleightner (or Doctor Two-Brains) XD who's Flying Fox? =T--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 02:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It kinda makes me wonder how crazy two-brains is if he likes a fox o.O sounds really cool though! my character has a sarcastic/random sense of humor, like when the butcher the baker and the candlestick maker steal the baloons and one of those pens on a chain and wordgirl says "forget it!" Lady A is like: "so you'll go after someone for stealing cheese, but you won't arrest someone who stole a pen-y thing on a chain... you realize that makes no sense right?" Since Lady A's only power is hypnosis (and she was smart before her powers so she answers questions *duh*) she uses her techno scientific knowledge to convert a rip-stik into a flying devive which converts into a staff for fighting XD so, i'm taking an educated guess that your a Two-brains fan as well?--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 11:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. You've already met a few of my friends. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. Please sign under the 'Friends' category on my page if you are interested in being my friend. I hope you enjoy yourself here and I hope that we become good friends! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans?! You like Teen Titans, too?! Oh my gosh! That is what I would watch every Saturday morning as a kid! You do not know how much I love that show! Who's your favorite character? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes! My favorite is Beast Boy. =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! =O i totally wasn't expecting that! it's so cool! thank you!!!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 13:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) heres a sig for you! all you have to do is click "edit" then copy it, and go click on your avatar so it says "Change" and click on htat, the go to "Signature" and paste it on that, then click on "Custom Sig" and then click save changes! --Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 00:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ^ There, I fixed your sig for you. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make a sig for you? JUst go to the section on my user page 'Signatures' and click link for instructions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is coming soon----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 05:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) want to d an art trade?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) her names Amiere. she's a light sandy furred ferret with reddish brown mask fur, paws, and tail tip. she wears a minty green tunic, and has warm, innocent looking light green eyes. she has a pine green traveling cloak, and a traveling staff. tis about it! who do you want me to do?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC)